


Touch So Foreign

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Flash Fic, M/M, Shapeshifting, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Smut, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is amazing what different a body - or lack thereof - can make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch So Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this fic was "characters with notably non-mundane attributes", paired with Edward Cullen, with the prompt of seeing how their non-mundane attributes affect their sex.
> 
> Title taken from E.T. by Katy Perry, because we're already deep down this rabbithole.

It works, that is what surprises Edward the most.

Sand cannot be bruised, cannot be injured, cannot be killed. When his hands grip Sandy’s side, it is firm and warm, so warm to the touch, and as tight as his grip becomes, tight enough that it would shatter wood and shear stone, the celestial sand holds up beneath him.

Sandy smirks at him frequently. Edward had not thought that it could work at all, at first, but sand is such a versatile thing. With merely a thought, Sandy can wrap himself around Edward, fitting to his skin, rippling touches of sand as fine as sunlight and delicate as silk even against Edward’s hyper-sensitive skin. Or he can press into him, fill him out, leave Edward writhing and arcing his back until the bed creaks warningly beneath them.

The difficulty, perhaps, is in communication. As Edward cannot sleep, he cannot hear Sandy’s voice; sometimes he wonders what it could sound like, how beautiful it must be coming from this long-lost star as old as thought. Instead, he must read Sandy’s words, or his pictograms, and that can be difficult when in the clutches of ecstasy.

After all these years, though, Sandy is surprisingly good at communicating. And that little smile that sometimes tugs at the corner of his lip tells Edward, clearly, that there is still more that Sandy knows and has to share.


End file.
